


Action Jackson

by chase_acow



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-19
Updated: 2006-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_acow/pseuds/chase_acow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel decides to press a kink button or two … or three, or four…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action Jackson

_**Fic: Action Jackson Adult SG-1 C/D**_  
Title: Action Jackson  
Fandom/Pairing: SG-1/ Cameron/Daniel  
Rating: NC-17  
Category: PWP  
Disclaimer: Okay, you found me, I really am the benevolent ruler of all with the power to bring fictional characters to life and play with them like puppets. I also have a bridge I could sell you. No? Fine, not mine.  
Summary: Daniel decides to press a kink button or two … or three, or four…  
A/N: Porn for the sake of porn, and you'll get no apologies here. For [](http://teddibear.livejournal.com/profile)[**teddibear**](http://teddibear.livejournal.com/) who requested bandanna/wall/arm!porn. I, of course, was happy to oblige.  
Prompt: _writer's choice_ because I couldn't choose.

  
When Daniel figured out the pattern, he was: flattered - yes, amused - probably so, and turned on - beyond belief. He’d noticed that some missions ended in beers and others in comfortable cuddling, while others still led to fucking of the hottest and dirtiest kind. There wasn’t any kind of correlation, either, between successful and failed missions; no discernable pattern that Daniel could find. At least until he caught Cameron staring while Daniel put on his bandanna, staring and licking his lips, with an obvious bulge in the front of his pants.

Cameron, it turned out, had a bit of a bandana kink.

Jack had looked at Daniel suited up for a mission and had alternatively been amused as he saw a little brother playing dress up and had mourned the necessity of putting a peace-loving scholar on the front lines. Cameron looked at him and saw - well, Daniel wasn’t quite certain what he saw - a man, a friend, a lover. Daniel only knew that the next time he found Vala, he was going to take her out on the town for giving him the chance to get to know Cameron. Because, that’s what it was - a gift.

Tightening the last knot, Daniel stood up and smiled, surveying his handiwork. Cameron sat on the floor, propped up against the wall in Daniel’s closet, his legs stretched out in front of him. One bandanna tied Cameron’s hands together and looped around a hook, straining his arms over his head while the other was knotted as a gag and tied around the back of Cameron’s head. He was rather proud of the ambush and maneuvering Cameron around without either of them being seriously bruised. Too bad he wouldn’t be able to brag about it to anybody.

The closet was empty, and Daniel made sure to kick his shoes and pants off outside so that they wouldn’t get in the way. The faint smell of sawdust hung in the air, the only evidence that the bar hanging about halfway between the floor and the ceiling hadn’t been there before. He’d had to sacrifice the extra storage space in his spare room, but he figured Cameron was worth it.

He ignored Cameron’s glare and gestured to Cameron‘s hands currently twisting and pulling against the embedded hook, “Don’t pull on that too much Cam, I didn’t have the chance to test how much weight it could take at that angle.”

Daniel slid his boxer-briefs off and knelt to straddle Cameron’s still clothed thighs, his hands tracing up the outside of the sleeveless undershirt that Cameron wore. He leaned in and brushed his nose over Cameron’s cheek before he whispered in the other man’s ear, “Just enjoy. Let me do all the work.”

Cameron obviously had to consider for a moment and then he let his eyes fall shut and his head back to rest against the wall, a slight relaxation of his muscles giving Daniel the go ahead. Nibbling along Cameron’s lower lip, Daniel worked his hands underneath the fabric of Cameron’s shirt, sliding them up until he found the dog tags hanging in the hollow of Cameron’s chest. He tugged them, softly at first and then harder, yanking so that they left imprints in both their skin as he finally settled his weight directly in Cameron’s lap.

A low groan escaped from Cameron as he shifted into slouch that let Daniel widen his thighs and grind down directly on Cameron’s erection. Daniel’s own cock stood out, but he ignored it for the moment, concentrating on licking up and down the tendons of Cameron’s neck. Spit was soaking through the bandanna as a stream of soft sounds made it past the gag. Cameron arched into him, arms straining against the restraint, but they held and Daniel took a moment to enjoy the sight of Cameron’s biceps flexing and building up sweat.

The lube was where he’d left it in the corner nearest to Cameron. Daniel leaned to grab it and then sat back on his heels so that Cameron could see what he was doing. Squeezing some out on his fingers, Daniel winked at Cameron and then reached up with his other hand to grab the bar over his head and pull himself up. He reached around with his slick fingers and began working them into his own ass, bending his head back and trying to put on a show for his captive audience.

He let go of the bar, sinking down a bit and running his hand through his hair and down his chest, pausing only briefly to scratch over both nipples before he reached down to stroke his cock once. Cameron finally began struggling in earnest, yanking and probably cursing he bucked his hips and nearly knocked Daniel off. He did however cause Daniel to sink his fingers deeper then he had intended and he let out a hiss that quieted Cameron down, though his chest still heaved trying to get enough air.

“Now that wasn’t very nice, Cam,” Daniel said, using both hands to start working on Cameron’s fly. He left the pants where they were, but reached inside to ease Cameron’s cock out and slicked it up using more of the lube. “Didn’t I tell you to just sit back and relax? Besides, I thought you liked Action Jackson.”

Cameron rolled his eyes but settled back down only moving his hips slightly as Daniel stroked from tip to base. He lifted his knees until they pressed against Daniel’s back but just rested there, a comforting warm presence for Daniel to lean back into. It was also as much as he was going to be able to touch until they were done.

Shifting his grip up to Cameron’s shoulders, Daniel raised himself up again and reached behind him to take Cameron’s cock in hand and guide it while he began to sink back down. The stretch of his muscles and strain of having to go so slow toward something that he wanted so badly was just this side of unbearable. Still, considering the redness of Cameron’s face and how every fiber was tensed, Daniel still figured he’d rather be on this side of the equation.

He had to stay still for a moment, adjusting to Cameron inside him, before he reached up and again grasped the bar, using it for balance as he slowly lifted up and sank back down, starting a tortuously slow rhythm. His arm and thigh muscles clenched and released as he started working up his own sweat so that his thin black tank stuck to his skin.

The floor was hard under his knees, and he’d probably have bruises in the morning, but at this moment Daniel didn’t care. The only thing that mattered was going faster and faster, pushing himself and Cameron until they were both panting and crashing into each other. The angle and his ability to control the pace and strength of the thrust was completely different from anything they’d ever done before, though Daniel thought that he rather liked it.

Daniel heard the blood rushing through his ears and the tiny mews that escaped from Cameron. He felt Cameron inside him, hot and hard, cornering him between chest and knees, rocking as much as he could. The slight smell of mothballs tickled his nose, but was overwhelmed by the scent of male arousal. Cameron’s eyes locked onto his, and what Daniel read there could have filled the shelves of his office.

His hand around Cameron’s shoulder tightened spastically, his fingers digging into soft flesh as his body quaked and he came hard and all over Cameron’s still exposed stomach. Daniel wanted nothing more then to collapse but the intensity coming at him from Cameron’s glare convinced him that it would not be a wise move.

Reaching behind Cameron‘s head, Daniel untied the gag while still sliding up and down on Cameron‘s shaft. He turned it around so that the ends hung down on either side of Cameron’s chest, and twisted his hands in the material pulling as he increased the speed of his motion.

“Oh, god!” Cameron groaned throwing his head back into the wall with a resounding _thunk_. “Shit, Daniel, I … you’re fucking…”

“I’m fucking what?” Daniel gasped out, his voice low and catching as he tried to flex the muscles around Cameron. “Talented? Gorgeous? You?”

“Fuck!” Cameron moaned, shoving his hips up into Daniel one more time, his entire body strung tighter then a bow’s string. His face contorted, eyes scrunching and mouth twisting into something between a gape and a leer as he came inside Daniel .

After the moment was over, Daniel slumped into Cameron, his nose finding the hollow behind Cameron’s ear as both men rested and tried to get control of their breathing and heart rate before they even tried to make it to the bed.


End file.
